Hit me?
by SerineCeline
Summary: Fem Shep and Liara are left a few hours of free time on the flight to Tuchanka. Time for some exploring.


_Author's notes: A little short, maybe a bit drab...I'll just leave this here._

_Also, apologies if there are any formatting errors, this was a total nightmare to upload for some reason...Also please forgive my use of commas._

"So...you want to hit me?"

"No no no! It's not hitting Liara...it's _spanking_."

"Shepard I-I don't understand." The young asari pouted, chewing the inside of her mouth.

"Well you just..." Commander Shepard paced before her in their cabin, wearing nothing but a white set of underwear. "You just let me slap your ass."

Liara shook her head. "Humans are so strange."

"Oh come on baby!" Shepard dropped to her knees before Liara, taking a blue hand and trailing kisses along it.

"But I don't see why anyone would enjoy being slapped!" Liara laughed, pulling Shepard up to her feet.

"You might really like it! Please let me spank you."

"So people do really like it? You're not making it up?" The cogs were turning almost visibly in the asari's head as she pondered on her own curiosity.

"Of course I'm not making it up...unless you're just scared." She winked, knowing what ruffled Liara's feathers.

"Hmpf!" Liara scoffed. "Fine." She said with a curt nod. "I'm willing."

Shepard beamed from ear to ear. "Awesome!"

"So what do I do?"

"Well you get your sweet ass out of those." Shepard pointed to the grey cotton hotpants that her asari lover enjoyed lounging in. "And then you bend across my knee."

A darker shade of blue covered Liara's cheeks as she blushed at the thought of bending over the red headed human's knee with her bottom on show. She watched as Shepard passed and lounged out across the black leather couch.

"Ready when you are blue."

"Mm." Liara nodded. Taking the elasticated waistband of her hotpants, Liara wriggled her hips, pulling the fabric down the long and flawless blue of her legs.

"Now come here." Shepard energetically slapped her own bare thigh.

Liara moved somewhat timidly across to Shepard, feeling the commanders attention focused between her legs. "So...I just bend over you?"

"Yeah, like lean across my legs!" Shepard grinned, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay..." Liara stood beside her lover, before, as instructed, bending over across her legs. "Like this?" She blushed at the revealing position.

"Yeah! But closer." Shepard grabbed the asari, pulling her down so that her toned stomach rested against her legs. "Are you okay?"

"Mm." Liara nodded. "I'm ready."

Taking in the sight of that perfect blue ass, Shepard almost had to force a fist into her mouth to keep herself from losing control. Her digits ran slowly across the soft skin, and then with a quick snap of her wrist, she brought back her hand and swatted it across Liara's right cheek.

The asari gasped at the contact, and Shepard grinned when the flesh jiggled.

"That's right..." The commander mumbled, placing another quick spank across the same spot. "Yeah..." Her third slap was harder, and Shepard was rewarded with the skin darkening as blood rushed to the surface. "You like that?" The next spank caught Liara unawares on her left cheek, and she yelped quietly. "You like that?" Shepard repeated, bringing her palm down once more on the skin.

"No-Ah!" Liara cried out after the next slap. "I'm not enjoying this."

"Oh..." Shepard frowned, her hand falling limp on Liara's rump. "Did I hurt you?" She rubbed the warm skin and leant forward to place a gentle kiss against each cheek.

"No," Liara slipped out from Shepard's grip. "Jane, I...I'm sorry, I just don't like it." She crossed and picked up her discarded hot pants.

"So...are we not having any sex now?" The poor commander sounded beyond disappointed.

"I just don't feel in the mood."

"Liara..." Shepard sighed loudly, her eyes trailing to the floor. "Why don't you try spanking me?"

Liara scoffed, looking incredulously to Shepard. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. Lots of people don't enjoy being spanked, but do enjoy dishing out the punishment." Shepard stood, hopping across to Liara and guiding her to sit. "Now you just sit there." She said, bending over before Liara to pull down her panties, giving the asari a full view of her plump, bald pussy.

"Goddess..." The blue beauty mumbled, absent mindedly licking her lips. "Shepard." She said, her voice stern and authoritative. "Get. Here."

The commander turned on her heel, swaying her hips from left to right. She could read her lover like a book, always knowing just what would bring her around. "Have I been a bad girl?" She placed one foot forward, followed slowly by the other. "Do I need...punishing?"

"Yes." Liara swallowed loudly.

"And how are you going to punish me?" She stood before Liara now.

"You're going to lay across my knees." Liara waited expectantly as Shepard assumed the same position she had not moments ago. Once the commander was settled, with a flick of her wrist, Liara gave her ass the lightest of slaps.

"I think I need to be punished harder than that." Shepard teased, trying her damnest not to laugh.

The next slap was harder, but still weak, and Shepard giggled, wriggling on Liara's lap. "You're not supposed to laugh!" Liara frowned, bringing her hand down harder.

"That's more like it!" Her ass jiggled and stung after the next spank, and she yelped, squirming. "Oh God! Again!"

Liara brought her hand down again across Shepard's other cheek, much harder than before. The passive look on her face was replaced with a maniacal grin as she spanked again and again, watching the flesh wriggle with glee.

"Fuck!" Shepard cried out as Liara alternated her spanks, never settling into a pattern and always surprising her. "Oh Jesus, Liara!"

"You were right!" The asari chuckled, feeling the heat radiating from her commander's reddened cheeks. "This is fun!" She spanked her again and again, harder and harder until her own palms burned and Shepard was writhing and crying in her lap. "You love this, don't you?" She whispered into the commanders ear. "I can feel you wet against my leg." Another hard slap and Shepard moaned, arching her back into Liara. "You slut!" She hissed, never relenting with the punishment until the commander was nothing more than an incoherent body flopped across her thighs.

Liara could have almost sworn from Shepard's arousal soaked on her leg and the way her body moved, that the commander had climaxed at one point. She stared in awe at the quivering woman across her knees for a moment, hardly believing that a brutal spanking could make her orgasm. "Shepard..." She whispered, and the commander looked to her.

"Liara that-that was..." Her voice was already slightly hoarse from her moaning and cries, and she swallowed loudly. She felt the energy as soon as it touched her, the vivid blue of biotic power grasping her body, lifting her from Liara.

"I can't resist." Liara said, holding Shepard suspended in the air. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed the commander across the room and crashing onto the soft king size bed. "I own you." She added whilst following Shepard onto the bed.

"You own me." The commander confirmed as blue hands gripped her body and flipped her onto her stomach. "Don't be gentle."

"Oh I won't." Liara's tone was unlike anything Shepard had ever heard from the asari, as she grabbed a thick handful of dark hair. With a hard tug she brought the commander onto her hands and knees, and without any delay or hesitation, she pushed three fingers into Shepard's sopping core.

"Oh God!"

"I knew you'd be able to take three from the start, you eager whore!" She hissed into Shepard's ear; the words so foreign in their relationship that they made the commander quiver in unknowing delight. Liara was not gentle with the movement of her fingers, and she could feel Shepard revelling in being dominated.

"Fuck! Please!" Shepard panted, pushing back against Liara's hand. "Make me your bitch." She whined.

Curling her fingers inside the commander, Liara used her spare hand bunched up in Shepard's hair to pull her lover closer, until her back curved in and she was forced up so that her back was flush against Liara's chest. "You are my bitch!" The asari hissed into Shepard's ear, before nipping on the soft flesh of the lobe. Her teeth left a trail of soft bites down along Shepard's neck, following the faint trail of freckles across her shoulders. "You will always be mine."

"Mm! Yes!" Shepard cried out from the duel sensation of the fingers ravaging her pussy and the mouth attacking her neck. The hand in her hair moved, first dipping around her front before climbing her toned stomach and pushing up her bra to free her smaller, perky tits. She gasped when blue fingers twisted her nipples and kneaded the soft flesh, before finally moving further north to wrap gently around her exposed neck. Throwing her own arms back behind her head, Shepard had to touch Liara, she needed to. Her hands found each side of her lover's head, and there they stayed, her palms flat against the soft blue skin. The pleasure was already starting to build and coil throughout her entire body, and Shepard cried out, "Jesus, baby, I'm close!"

A smirk played at the corners of Liara's lips as she continued to send her commander toward the precipice. "Yeah?" She could tell her lover was close, she always could.

"Yes!"

Liara plunged her digits deeper; twisting and curling inside the velvety walls, every subtle movement pushing Shepard faster to completion. Her teeth were on the lobe of her commander's ear again, and the hand wrapped around the red head's neck tightened its grip. "Then why don't you come for me?" She whispered into her ear.

Panting, Shepard could only nod her head. "I-I-I-" She cried out, arching her back. "I'm coming!" Her lips parted and eyes closed as she threw back her head; her neck still held in a strong blue grip and another three fingers inside of her. She moaned her asari lovers name as she came undone, her entire body quivering and rocking as her pussy spasmed around Liara's oh so talented fingers, her face a visage of pure ecstasy.

"That's good." Liara's voice was barely audible, her hand never ceasing its movements as she pulled her climaxing lover closer to her, feeling her booming heartbeat through her back. "Let it all out."

Shepard gasped for breath as the orgasm began to subside, and her loud moans devolved into quiet panting. "Oh Liara..." She whimpered as the asari released the grip on her neck and withdrew her fingers from her twitching hole. Shepard sighed happily and fell forward, face first into the comfortable pillows. Soft hands gently caressed and massaged her thighs, before leaving to finally unfasten her bra. The fabric was tossed aside, and Shepard rolled onto her back. "I definitely liked that." She grinned dopily.

"Good." Liara was still knelt at Shepard's legs. "I enjoyed it too."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Shepard stared at the void of space through the observation glass in the ceiling, her fingers idly circling her right nipple.

Liara nodded.

"When you were spanking me..."

"Mmm?"

"I came."

Smiling, Liara swung one leg over her lover, so that she straddled her, and bent forward for a kiss. "I know." Her voice was quiet when she placed another gentle kiss against Shepard's lips, before trailing down her neck, along her collarbone and taking a stiff nipple between her teeth.

Shepard lay silent, all too happy to allow the asari to worship her body.

Liara had always been eager to explore every nook and cranny of her lover's being; using her lips and fingers and tongue to search out each and every spot that made Shepard shiver and shudder. Even her mind was an adventure. They would often spend hours melded, simply exploring memories and emotions. Shepard liked to say they were a match made in heaven, and Liara was all too inclined to agree. "You were right." She finally said, as she placed a series of soft kisses around the commander's belly button.

"About what?" Shepard sounded happy, content. A difficult place to find during war.

"That I would enjoy spanking you." Liara moved back up, looking down at Shepard as she sat astride her.

"Fetishes." The commander grinned.

Smiling, Liara took a hold of the grey tank top she wore, and lifted it up and over her head, freeing her bust to Shepard's attention. She tossed the cotton apparel to the side and leant forward to allow her lover to capture a dark nipple between her lips.

Shepard sucked on the hard pebble, her hand paying attention where her mouth could not; squeezing and kneading the soft and pliable flesh. She had always maintained an insatiable lust for the asari's glorious bosom, and today was no different. Licking and sucking and twisting and teasing, she had Liara like putty in her hands.

With the technique and speed of somebody well trained in martial arts, Shepard flipped herself and Liara with ease, so that she was on top and her blue lover beneath. "Now you're mine." The commander grinned, licking a long trail down Liara's toned stomach until her mouth went dry, her tongue circling the small scar from where Liara had taken a bullet.

Leaning up on her elbows the asari watched as Shepard's face disappeared between her thighs, and a moment later a tingle of pleasure shot through her body as she felt a tongue across her petals. Shepard was more than skillful with her mouth, and Liara found her fingers bunched in the commander's hair as her tongue flitted out against her clit. She whimpered beneath Shepard's touch, always begging for more.

"Aren't you a greedy girl?" Shepard jibed, coming up from between her lover's legs and crushing her own lips against Liara's much softer pair. They kissed for a long while, with Liara opening her mouth to allow Shepard's tongue access.

When they finally broke for air they said nothing for a moment, simply staring at one another with lust glazed eyes. "The thing." Liara said; and a wicked smile played at Shepard's lips.

'The thing', as Liara had deemed to name it, was the cutting edge of sexual accessories. Attached on the pubic bone, just above the pussy, 'The thing' utilized the same flash-forging technology that omni-blades used, but to create a cock of user defined length as opposed to a deadly blade. It was..._amazing_.

Reaching across to her bedside drawers, Shepard rummaged through until her fingers found the small metallic disk. "Do you mean this thing?" She grinned as she waved it before Liara. The size and shape of the device had always reminded Shepard of the old discus like Alliance Issue grenades they used to have...probably not the greatest comparison in hindsight. The commander twisted the outer ring of the device to choose the desired size, and with a devilish grin set it to 25cm. "I think this will do nicely." She winked down at Liara who still lay across the bed.

Liara watched as Shepard placed the disk against her skin, and with a soft sucking sound it attached firmly. She could tell by the grin on her lover's face that she had set the device high, but that bothered Liara not one bit. There was no experience out there that felt quite so satisfying as being completely filled by somebody she loved and trusted with her entirety, and that sensation only grew when they melded.

With a flourish of Shepard's wrist, the device came to life and the penis stood strong and firm where seconds ago there had been nothing. The cock glowed with the same orange light of an omni-tool. It was as long as they had ever tried, and almost as thick as the near fist sized device itself.

"Oh Goddess..." Liara muttered, her mouth agape as she stared at the orange behemoth sprouting from between Shepard's legs. "That certainly is large..." She mused to herself.

Shepard grinned as she crawled forward, sliding between Liara's parted thighs. With her left hand on Liara's leg, and her right hand gripping the shaft if the cock half way down, Shepard pushed the thick head against the asari's soaking cunt.

Liara's mouth parted as she watched, her attention rapt as her pussy lips spread around the cock, engulfing it in her tightness. "Ohh..." A tingle and twitch shot through her body as her velvet walls were slowly but surely conformed to the shape of Shepard's faux member. It was more than a tight fit, and Liara felt full to bursting as the commander stuffed two thirds into her pussy. She moaned loudly, unable to contain it. Her head fell back against the pillows and her fists clenched at the sheets.

"You okay?" Shepard lifted Liara's leg up closer to her face and pressed a series of kisses down her calf and to her delicate blue feet.

Shaking her head, Liara made a noise somewhere between a laugh, a moan, and a snort. "So full!" She panted.

"In a good way though..." Shepard's trail of kisses continued down the foot, until she took the big toe into her mouth. "Right?"

"Jane!" Liara could only gasp the commander's seldom used first name as a tongue swirled around her toe. It was a motion that always drove her wild, and the embarrassment of it only fueled her desire for more. "Oh Goddess, yesss..."

Pushing herself even further forward and stuffing the last of the cock into Liara's depths, Shepard smiled sweetly as their hips finally met. "Atta girl." She said, pleased in her lover's ability to take the entirety of the device. Withdrawing herself a little over half, Shepard could see Liara's arousal glistening on her cock, and she was rewarded with a high pitched moan when she thrust back in. The commander grunted when she slammed into her asari once more, a wet slapping sound emanating from where they joined, and Liara's entire body shifting back from the force of the thrust. "So tight!" Shepard hissed, settling into a rhythm with the movements of her hips; hard and fast, just what this session called for.

Staring up at Shepard as she continued to slam into her, Liara could wait no longer. Closing her eyes, Liara reached out to the commander with her mind.

Recognising the all too familiar pressure against her mind, Shepard relaxed herself; calming her body and soul as the meld connected, their two consciousness's becoming one. Liara's eyes were the deepest of black's when they reopened, and Shepard stared into the dark sea, everything else in the universe pushed away for this moment, for those eyes, for Liara.

Nothing needed to be said between them, their thoughts shared. Shepard moved forward, climbing atop Liara in a more traditional position. Still with her arm around Liara's thigh, she pushed her leg up until it almost touched her chest, and leaning forward she captured her lover's mouth with her own.

The pace had slowed now, each and every one of their movements deep and meaningful. Although they knew each others thoughts, Shepard still found herself having to utter one phrase, "I love you Liara."

"I love you too." Liara whimpered, wrapping her arms around the commander's neck to hold her close.

_Commander Shepard_. A synthesised, feminine voice spoke through the cabin's PA.

The two lovers froze when the voice came through.

_I apologize for interrupting, but you asked to be alerted when we were seven hours out. _

Liara giggled, and Shepard shook her head.

"Alright, thanks EDI." Shepard looked back to the asari beneath her. "So where were we?"

The room fell all but silent as Shepard began to thrust into her again; the soft humming of the engines, and Liara's pleasured gasps and moans were the only noise throughout the cabin.

Through the meld they shared, Shepard could feel the ecstasy building inside of Liara, and it reflected back to her, sending twinges of pleasure through her own body.

Liara only panted quietly when she peaked; quivering and shaking in Shepard's hold, whimpering softly and moaning her lover's name. The asari had never been one for screaming and crying out during sex, preferring to just be held and ride out her powerful orgasms. She came down slowly from her climax, her eyes drifting open hazily to see Shepard grinning above her.

"You liked that?"

Liara giggled. "I did." Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she touched her lips to Shepard's in a soft, chaste kiss. Whining when Shepard withdrew the near foot of orange cock, Liara felt herself relax. She laughed again, before saying, "We should do this more often."

"I'm willing to make a habit of it if you are." The commander chucked, detaching the device and running her tongue up and around the length, collecting all of Liara's juices and swallowing with a sly wink. She flicked the tiny power button on the side of the disk, and as if it had never been there, the cock flickered out of existence. "EDI. Alert me when we're two hours out."

_Of course commander. _

Tossing the disk across to the sofa across from the bed, Shepard crawled down to lay beside Liara. With their legs entertained and her face resting on the asari's large breasts for pillows, Shepard closed her eyes. She could feel Liara's heart beating against her ear, thumping rhythmically in time with her own, and with soft fingers trailing through her dark hair, Shepard drifted into much needed sleep.


End file.
